


And they were roomates...

by LoggedOff



Category: carolina hurricanes - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pining, Secret Admirer, The Canes Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoggedOff/pseuds/LoggedOff
Summary: In his twenty plus years of life he didn't think he'd ever received flowers before.





	And they were roomates...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> This fic is not the story I originally set out to write, but I sincerely hope my recipient isn't disappointed with what it became.
> 
> Also I wasn't originally going to keep this title, that's just what I was saving it as during the writing process, but I've grown fond of it.
> 
> Massive thank you to the canes exchange mods (I want sure how you guys would want me to tag you but let me know so I can do it properly) for beta reading this it was a massive help and I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously don't know Teuvo or Sebastian personally and chances are the only similarities to them in this fic are their names. Take it with a grain of salt and always have respect for real people.

"Sisu:

*To the Finnish people, sisu has a mystical, almost magical meaning. Sisu is a unique Finnish concept. It is a Finnish term that can be roughly translated into English as strength of will, determination, perseverance, and acting rationally in the face of adversity." -Finlandia.edu”

1.

Teuvo's on the couch, when the door rings, smashing through a few rounds of Fortnite while Sebastian cooks dinner in the kitchen. The scent of something savory and smoky wafting into the living room.

Teuvo always enjoyed these quiet evenings in their apartment, the hazy orange light of the sunset filtering in through the windows, the sound of something sizzling on the stove. It felt homey and comfortable, and it was a hell of a lot better then when he lived alone.

"I got it!" Teuvo hollered in the direction of the kitchen, pressing pause on his controller and heading for the door.

He opened the door his "I'm not interested in what you're selling" dying on his lips when he saw who was there.

"Uh, Hi."

"Hello! Are you, uh, Mr.-"

"Teravainen?" Teuvo supplied, used to people butchering his name by now.

"Yes, sign here please," The delivery man said cheerfully, having Teuvo sign a janky touchpad, and replacing it with a bouquet of flowers when he was done.

"Uh, Thanks" Teuvo mumbled shutting the door behind him.

Teuvo was, to say the least, incredulous, in his twenty plus years of life he didn't think he'd ever received flowers before.

They were pretty flowers, he could say that much; he didn't know enough about flowers to say what kind exactly they were, but they were orange and yellow with lots of green foliage all arranged in a charming white vase, tied with a blue ribbon.

"Who was that?" Sebastian said, walking in from the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish rag.

"Someone sent me flowers." Teuvo still hadn't moved from the doorway, staring at the gift in his hands like it was going to come alive and bite him.

"Whoah, who from?"

"I don't know," Teuvo was racking his brain to think of someone who would send him flowers. His mom maybe? But he couldn't think of any reason for her to do that.

"Did you read the card?'

"Huh?"

"The card," Sebastian laughed, moving forward to dig a small white card out from the midst of green and orange.

"Hey, give me that," Teuvo whined, attempting to snatch the card from Sebastian's hands without upending the flowers, but Sebastian held him off, eyes shifting across the card before laughing and shoving the card back into Teuvo's hands.

"They're pretty though," he said over his shoulder on his way back to the kitchen, still laughing.

"Teuvo,*

Hope these aren't too cheesy, and make you smile.

-Your Secret Admirer.”

Teuvo felt his cheeks heat up, as he made his way towards the kitchen, setting the flowers on the kitchen island and slumping onto one of the barstools, resting his head on his arms.

"Any idea who it could be?" Sebastian hummed, from where he was stirring something sizzling in a pan on the stove, back towards Teuvo.

"No."

"Someone from home, maybe?"

"I can't think of anyone who'd do that."

"And how are you feeling about it?"

Sebastian was always good about that, checking in on how everyone was feeling. Teuvo liked that about him.

"Surprised? Flattered? I just would rather know who it was."

"I think the point is that you don't know," Sebastian chuckled, switching the stove off and grabbing two plates, dishing food onto both of them. "They just want to make you happy and that's good enough for them. Maybe just...enjoy the thought and don't think too hard about it."

Teuvo did smile at that, hiding his grin in the crook of his elbow. There was something nice- romantic, even, about the idea of someone just wanting happiness for you.

"That's...nice, I guess. I just hope it's not somebody creepy."

"Here. Eat," Sebastian said sliding a plate of food across the counter "Then we can play."

2.

Teuvo had pretty much forgotten about the flowers- well, not forgotten, but he didn't constantly think about them anymore. He still smiled a bit when he caught sight of the slightly wilted flowers on his counter. Sebastian would catch him sometimes, but he was nice and didn't tease him, just smiled with a little twinkle in his eye. Teuvo liked that about Sebastian.

He didn't really expect to hear from this admirer again; he thought it was just a one-time thing, so he was pretty surprised when there was a small box tucked away in the back of his stall shelf after practice. It was a little box, no bigger than his hand, white with a blue ribbon.

He fished it out, untied the ribbon and shook the lid off the box, keeping it close to his body so the other players filtering in and out of the locker room didn't see. A card lay on top of the folded tissue paper

"Teuvo,

Hope this reminds you of home. :)

-Your Secret Admirer.

 

Teuvo smiled softly, quickly glancing behind his shoulder to make sure no one was watching before he lifted the tissue paper.

This time he had to hold back a laugh because this was cheesy. Resting in the folds of white paper, was a tiny glass blown bear figurine, with a what looked like a poorly made felt Finnish flag wrapped around its shoulders.

Teuvo chuckled and shook his head, shoving the box into the depths of his bag to think about later.

Teuvo debated for a long while whether or not to mention this one to Sebastian, but he thought Sebastian would think it was funny, and he also genuinely wanted his insight.

"So... it's someone who has access to the locker room. That kind of rules out the crazed fan thing; fans can't get in there," Sebastian said, turning the small figure over in his hands. Teuvo was right about him thinking it would be funny, giggling hard when he opened the box. He liked Sebastian's laugh, it was soft and always sounded like it came from the heart.

"Guess so," Teuvo mumbled, "I have no idea who though." He had racked his brain over and over but he just couldn't come up with anybody who would do something like this, especially not anyone who he knew could get into the locker room.

The idea that it could be a teammate made his stomach flip. It was almost unfathomable in his mind. Maybe it was someone on staff?

He'd thought about asking around, see if anybody saw something, but then he'd remember what Sebastian said about whoever it was not wanting him to know. He didn't want to embarrass them by hunting them down. Besides, he didn't particularly want the entire team knowing someone was sending him flowers and cheesy trinkets.

"Well, whoever it is must be pretty close to you," Sebastian said, gently setting the trinket back in its box. "Must really appreciate you and your Finnish Sisu."

Teuvo laughed, shaking his head at the cliche, but feeling warm in the way he always does when Sebastian and he can relate over their culture in a way he can with very few others in America.

Teuvo sets the trinket on his dresser that night, straightening the poorly crafted cape and smiling at the way the glass glitters in the light.

3.

Teuvo and Sebastian were on the way out the door to practice when Teuvo saw the package on the front porch.

He knew immediately what it was when he saw it; it was bigger than the last, about the size of a shoebox, wrapped in white and tied with an identical blue ribbon that'd been present in the last three gifts. He scooped the box up and set it inside on the console table. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. Teuvo knew Sebastian wouldn't try to pick his brain or make him tell him anything until he was ready. Teuvo liked that about Sebastian.

His secret admirer, whoever it was, nudged at the back of his mind all morning. He just wished he knew who it was, so he could thank them for the kindness and their time, and to maybe...let them down gently.

Teuvo hated the idea of hurting someone's feelings or letting them down, especially if it's a teammate, but he was just...happy with his life right now. He liked it just being him and Sebastian right now. He liked Sebastian.

Oh.

Teuvo really liked Sebastian.

Like...Teuvo really, really liked Sebastian.

He liked how calm and quiet Sebastian is within the chaos of the NHL. He liked how he's always consistent both on and off the ice, Teuvo always knows he'll be there to receive the puck from him

He liked the pieces of Sebastian no one else gets to see, like when he's making breakfast in his pajamas and humming some American pop song under his breath. Teuvo liked that they could practice their English together and not worry about messing it up. There's just so, so many things Teuvo likes about Sebastian.

He damn near skated straight into the boards when his brain short circuited.

No, this cannot happen, he thought he couldn’t have a crush on Sebastian. That's his friend and teammate, and his roommate and just...no, no. That could ruin everything.

He shoved the thought to the back of his mind, to the far, far, back corner of his mind and goes to rejoin the team.

"Are you going to open it?" Sebastian asked softly, later that evening. They were mashing out a few rounds of Fortnite after dinner. Teuvo had died first, Sebastian still holding strong, but it was okay- Teuvo likes watching Sebastian play. Leaning forward on the edge of the couch, eyes trained on the screen, tongue sticking out in concentration. Quick fingers moving on the controller. The same single-minded focus he gets when he's on the ice.

It took Teuvo a second to even understand what Sebastian was talking about.

"Oh, I kind of forgot." Which was mostly true; he had been so preoccupied with trying not to check out his best friend and trying to nip this whole crush thing in the bud before it really got a chance to start that he hadn't really thought about the box.

"Is your secret admirer boring you already?" Sebastian asked, expression blank, eyes never leaving the T.V.

"Far from," Teuvo mumbled, hoisting himself off the couch to retrieve the box, the sound of Sebastian groaning loudly trailing after him, Teuvo grinned and shook his head; Sebastian must have lost.

He brought the box back to the living room, reclaiming his spot on the couch and setting the box on his lap.

The Fortnite menu was still running in the background, and Sebastian was typing something out on his phone, feigning disinterest in what Teuvo was doing.

Teuvo shook his head and pulled the ribbon off the box, hesitating for a second before unwrapping the white paper.

"Hey look," He said loudly, smiling when Sebastian made eye contact with him over his phone, "It's what I've always wanted. A box."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, staring at Teuvo for a few seconds before he started to laugh, shoulders shaking and eyes crinkling.

"That's the lamest joke," Sebastian said still smiling.

"You still laughed," Teuvo teased, knocking his shoulder into Sebastian's,

"I just wish...whoever it is knows I appreciate it."

"I think they know," Sebastian shrugged, smiling softly.

Teuvo nodded before turning back to the plain, cardboard box in his hands. He carefully peeled off the tape and lifted back the flaps.

He smiled wide when he saw the contents. A colorful assortment of Finnish prepackaged snacks was inside, a small white card sitting on top of the pile of treats.

"Teuvo, 

Hope you like some of these.

-Your Secret Admirer" 

He pulled out the card and tilted the box so Sebastian could see what was inside.

"Oh man," Sebastian said, faking a pout, "Some people have all the fun. I'm jealous, how do I get a secret admirer to send me snacks?"

"You have to be as charming and as cute as me." Teuvo grinned his cheesiest grin, and fluttered his lashes, tossing one of the snacks into Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian laughed again, and gosh, his laugh was cute. Teuvo let himself enjoy it, for just one little second, before grabbing his controller and settling in for a night of video games, trash talk, and a whole box of snacks. 

He doesn't think about the crush thing again until late that night when he's lying in bed. He doesn't mean to, he fully intends to go directly to sleep, but he can't help the image of Sebastian's smile from filtering into his head

He thinks maybe it's okay to visit these thoughts. Just for a moment, late at night when no one else is around when it's just him and the darkness of his room. He knows he can't get carried away, knows he has to keep a handle on it and stay focused, but maybe, if he's really, really, careful, he can visit these dark corners of his mind.

He thinks about how rare Sebastian's smile and laugh is. He thinks about how much he likes them, and how for some reason he likes them better when they're directed at him. He thinks about how his heart flutters when Sebastian tells him he's done a good job, in a way that it doesn't for anyone else. He thinks about how nice it is when it's just them on their couch after a game, win or lose, battling it out on whatever video game they’re into at the time.

He thinks about what it would be like to lean in and kiss Sebastian during one of those quiet moments and what it might feel like for Sebastian to kiss him back.

He pulls his covers up around his neck, his cheeks feel warm, and he knows he's blushing. He feels like he's in grade school again like he's a teenager pining for his high school crush.

He sighs and flips on to his side and watches the soft, glow of his clock on the nightstand, and tries not to think about it anymore until he drifts off to sleep.

4.

When he sees the fourth gift he wasn't surprised anymore. Instead, he felt warm and flattered. It was a bit smaller than his last gift, sitting on the hood of his car after practice.

He picked up the box, heavy and wrapped in plain light blue paper, he glanced around as if he was going to magically catch whoever left the box in the act. No one was in sight. He smiled to himself and ripped the paper off.

There was something to be said about the satisfaction a person gets from unwrapping a present no matter who it was from.

Teuvo smiled at the present, running a hand through his hair, feeling his cheeks flame. It was a clear plastic box with eight, customized, golf balls. A red 86, engraved into the middle of each one. A small white card was taped to the front of the box.

"Teuvo,

I hope these are useful to you.

-Your Secret Admirer"

 

"Hey what's that?"

"Nothing!" Teuvo yelped whipping around and shoving the package behind his back. Because, yeah, that was rational and not suspicious in the slightest. But it was an act of impulse upon being startled half out of your mind.

Brock McGinn laughed, leaning against his own car across from Teuvo's, clutching his chest."Haha very funny," Teuvo mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Dude," Brock said wiping at his eyes, and being an overall dramatic asshole. "You should have seen your face."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Uhhh," Brock thought for a second composing himself. "Long enough? You gonna show me what you got there?"

Teuvo hesitated for a minute, thinking. He could easily tell Brock to back off and go home, but maybe...maybe it'd be nice for someone to know. He liked Brock enough and as much of a goofball as he was he fully believed he could keep a secret.

"You can't tell anybody."

"Okay!" Brock said giddily, making grabby hands towards Teuvo, excited at the prospect of being let in on a secret.

"No, wait," Teuvo said clutching the package close to his body. "You have to promise."

"Okay," Brock quirked his head to the side, eyes twinkling, "I promise."

Teuvo hesitated for a second before slowly holding the box out to Brock, confident in his sincerity.

Brock took it, and it felt like it was hours before he responded, eyes flickering over the gift and the card before he chuckled, smiling wide eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Wow, Teuvo, someone's got the hots for you. Any idea who it is?"

"No I was hoping maybe you had an idea?"

"Wait, this isn't the only one?" Brock said, incredulous, "How many other times has this happened?"

"This is the fourth."

Brock whistled shaking his head, "Nah man, I haven't the faintest idea. Sorry."

"It's okay." Teuvo shrugged. He knew it was a long shot.

"I hope you figure it out," Brock said, clapping Teuvo on the shoulder, "And I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Thanks," Teuvo mumbled, mentally resolving himself to a fate of just never knowing."

 

5.

The fifth time, Teuvo knew who it was.

Sebastian had come down with something nasty.

Teuvo left him that morning sprawled out on the couch with a hacking cough, and a selection of whatever cold and flu medication he could find at Walgreens at 2:00 AM, and a half-hearted promise that Sebastian would give the team doctor a call.

Teuvo missed Sebastian's presence at practice. Teuvo could play hockey with Sebastian like he couldn't with anyone else. He could always sense where Sebastian was when they were on the ice. He could almost make passes to him with his eyes closed.

Hockey was a fast sport, but as soon as he released the puck from his stick it was like time slowed down. He knew it was only seconds, but the time it took for the puck to go from Sebastian to the net, felt like minutes. He felt almost lonely without Sebastian there.

He showered quickly after practice, not much in the mood to partake in the locker room banter. He was shoving his gear into his bag when he saw the little box. Small, and white, and as always tied in a blue ribbon. This was the smallest one yet, he almost missed seeing it. He opened the box and shook out the contents into his hand.

He felt the blood drain from his face as he looked at the little trinket in his hand.

A small smooth stone, grey in color, with the word "Sisu" engraved on it in black.

He squeezed the stone in his hand for a moment before throwing his bag over his shoulder and taking off.

He was halfway across the parking lot when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, slow down, Forrest Gump," Brock said

"Who?' Teuvo said, annoyed that he's been stopped when he had a task to fulfill.

"Never mind," Brock said quickly, "I know who your admirer is."

"So do I," Teuvo said confidently.

Brock smiled wide, a familiar twinkle in his eye, gently punching Teuvo on the shoulder.

"Go get him."

"It's you," Teuvo said, dropping the box and its contents on the coffee table in front of Sebastian. Sebastian was exactly where Teuvo had left him, curled up on the couch with reruns of Friends on the T.V. If it wasn't for the bowl of soup in Sebastian's hands Teuvo would have assumed he'd never even gotten up.

"Oh," Sebastian said, voice dry, but Teuvo could see the rising panic in his eyes.

"Sebastian.“

"You caught on," Sebastian said. Teuvo could tell he was trying really hard to keep his voice nonchalant.

 

“Did you think I wouldn’t?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sebastian shrugged, looking just about everywhere except at Teuvo, “I think… I was maybe hoping you would.”

 

“Why did you do it though?” It was the only thing Teuvo could think to say, the question was going to burn a hole in his brain if he didn’t ask. He wouldn’t dare to let himself feel yet, to get his hopes up, not until he got an answer. Just in case, on the chance that it wasn’t what he wanted to hear, that it was just some sick joke, Sebastian wouldn’t get to watch his heart break.

 

“Because I like you.”

 

Sebastian looked at Teuvo now, his gaze felt like being hit by a truck.

"Well, it started out as just the once. Just the flowers and then I'd be satisfied. But Teuvo, you seemed to like the flowers so much. They made you happy, and I'm selfish and liked making you look happy even if you didn't know it was me. I was too scared to tell you. I was scared you wouldn’t be my friend anymore if I told you, and that was the last thing I wanted to lose.”

Teuvo exhaled hard, dropping down on to the couch next to Sebastian. His stomach flipping. His mind rushing around all the things he liked about Sebastian. About what he's always liked about Sebastian. About the thing he's always had shoved into the deep corners of his mind that he only dared to think about when he was alone in his dark room. About the thing he's always tried so hard to keep his heart protected from because he didn't want to be hurt. Teuvo was so mad at himself. Sebastian was right under his nose this whole time, scared of the same exact things.

 

Well, no more. He wasn’t going to be scared anymore.

He leaned forward, very gently, taking the bowl out of Sebastian's hands and setting it on the coffee table. He leaned forward, slow enough that Sebastian could back out if he wanted to, but still keeping his intentions clear. He was close enough to feel Sebastian’s breathe ghosting across his face when Sebastian’s pressed a firm hand on his chest.

 

“Wait. Don’t.”

 

Teuvo’s disappointment must have been written all over his face.

"I want you to, I really want you to, but, you'll get sick," Sebastian said, gently, twisting his hand in the fabric of Teuvo's shirt.

 

Teuvo smiled, cupping Sebastian's cheek with his hand.

"I don't care," he said, leaning in again and pressing his lips to Sebastian's. The kiss was quick and simple; Sebastian's lips were soft and gentle against his. Teuvo smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

 

“I can’t believe it was you this whole time, but at the same time it seems so obvious now.”

 

“You are pretty clueless,” Sebastian chuckled.

 

Teuvo’s protests died on his lips when Sebastian leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/twitter/statuses/1028028957193580544 me on the Wikipedia page for Finland at 2:00am pretending I know what the fuck I'm talking about. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
